Berry Pink Lips
by Ino Cassio
Summary: Masihkah kau harus menikah kalau kau sudah memiliki sebuah cinta ? masihkah kau harus meminta yang menurutmu hal indah kalau kau sudah menggenggam sebuah kesempurnaan ? Aku dan pikiran tidak warasku sempat membuat aku menitikan air mata, tapi dia dan kesempurnaannya merengkuhku hangat dalam pelukan penuh cinta. Bukan hanya tentang keromantisannya tapi tentang Cinta. HoMin.


**BERRY PINK LIPS**

 **Disclaimer: Semua nama karakter yang ada dalam cerita adalah milik Tuhan, TVXQ dan mereka sendiri. Saya hanya author peminjam nama hahah**

 **HoMin**

 **OneShoot**

 **Romance Drama**

 **Warning: BoysLove, Typo's, OOC. p.s Bad Author.**

 **Note: Short story, imaji gila saya sendiri tentang my beloved Homin couple. dan ada sedikit pencerahan (Cerita pengalaman teman *not HOMIN related, but i love it) dari cerita teman ke teman, lalu teman itu menceritakannya pada saya, lalu saya ambil sediiiiiikiiiiit poin 'love'-nya dan... memasukkannya pada bagian cerita. Daannn... Jeng Jeng! This is it selamat membaca FF saya yang mungkin sedikit nyampah. Tapi tetap tolong JANGAN MELUDAH! Terimakasih pembaca^^**

 **oOOOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

07:55 Pagi. Masih belum siang menurutku, aku yang berencana akan kedokterpun belum berangkat tapi Jung Yunho, manusia yang sepertinya tidak akan menua itu sudah keluar dari pintu apartement dan meninggalkan aku sendiri yang masih duduk diranjang dengan wajah bangun tidur.

 _'Mianhe Changminnie aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, kau tidak apa-apa bukan kesana sendirian?'_ Itu kata-katanya tadi, kalimat panjang yang terus mendengung ditelingaku. Maksudku kenapa aku membiarkan kata-katanya itu terus berada memutari ruang telingaku, membuat suasana sebal hatiku tak sudah mau berlalu. Aku hanya ingin dia menemani aku ke dokter pribadiku, memeriksakan kepalaku yang sudah dari dua hari lalu terasa terus berdenyut menganggu.

"Aahhh..."

Sangat menyebalkan dan menyakitkan. Maksudku yang menyebalkan adalah Yunho Hyung, kenapa dia tidak mau menemani orang yang katanya kesayangannya ini untuk pergi ke dokter padahal dia tahu aku sedang dalam keadaan kurang sehat. Sedangkan yang menyakitkan, kenapa pula kepala kerasku ini harus berdenyut dan tidak berhenti membuatku kesakitan. Ahhh sangat luar biasa menyebalkan.

Aku berjalan malas keluar dari apartement yang aku tinggali berdua dengan Yunho hyung, pemuda yang sudah akan beranjak menua di usia 30-nya tapi gila.. dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tua.

Aku tidak ingin mengemudi, aku hanya ingin duduk santai dan tiba ditempat tujuanku dengan cepat lalu bisa kutemui dokter pribadiku dan lalu akan kumintai obat agar kepalaku berhenti memberontak.

Kuputuskan untuk memanggil taxi. "Adventist Health Medical Centre." Ucapku pada Ahjushi yang mengemudi taxi, lalu dia menjawab dan mengangguk dan melaju cepat menuju tempat tujuanku.

"Shit!" Ahjushi yang sedang menyetir didepanku melirik aku lewat kaca spion yang menggantung didepannya, lalu dia terlihat tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan karena mendengar umpatanku. Aku kira memanggil sebuah taxi akan membuatku sedikit cepat menuju tempat yang aku mau. Tapi sial benar, ini masih pukul 10 pagi tapi jalanan sudah dipenuhi mobil-mobil mengkilat yang terkena sinar matahari. Macet, traffic jam, atau apalah sebutannya, aku sangat membenci antrean panjang ini. Sangat benci.

"Ahh aku lapar..." Mulutku berbicara spontan setelah perutku bergejolak kecil membuat bunyian nyaring. Aku lapar. Benar saja, aku baru ingat aku melewatkan sarapanku dirumah. Sebenarnya bukan aku lewatkan, tapi karena memang tidak ada sarapan untukku pagi ini, Yunho Hyung sudah melesat jauh tanpa membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membuat sarapanku sendiri, tapi kepala berdenyutku yang sudah terlanjur dibalut rasa sebal dan marah karena Yuhho Hyung yang tidak mau mengantarku kedokter dan melesat pergi terlalu pagi membuat aku malas melakukan apa-apa.

"Terimakasih.." Uang dalam bentuk kertas kusodorkan pada Ahjushi pengemudi taxi, lalu aku turun dan taxi itu melesat pergi.

"Yes!" Ucapku tanpa sadar sambil mengangkat tangan karena mataku menemukan vending machine dengan banyak macam roti didalamnya.

Kubuka pelan plastik tipis pembungkus roti cokelat yang aku beli dari mesin berbentuk kotak didepan gedung tempat dokterku berada. "Ahhh mashita..."

 **PLUKKK!**

Aku dengar suara itu.

"Ahjushi.. rotimu jatuh"

Yah! aku dengar suara itu. Suara roti cokelatku yang terjatuh, baru satu gigitan, baru setengah yang tertelan tapi rotiku yang berbentuk melingkar sudah jatuh kebawah didekat kakiku. Aku juga mendengar suara itu, suara anak kecil yang memanggilku ahjushi. What?. Seriously .

"Ahjushi rotimu terjatuh.."

Suara anak laki-laki kecil itu lagi. Kini aku sudah menunduk melihat bocah kecil yang berada didepanku.

"Ahju.."

"Yah! Ahjushi.. Ahjushi.. Yahh bocah kecil aku masih 28 tahun, jangan memangilku ahjushi! Aishh.. aku belum setua itu, apa menurutmu aku tua? Huh? Ahjushi? Ahjushi... Aishh!" Aku menerocos panjang pada anak kecil yang kurasa masih berumur 5 tahun ini. wajahnya berubah ketakutan, lalu tiba-tiba seorang wanita muda mendekatiku sambil mendorong aku menjauh dari anak kecil itu.

"Yahh! Dia hanya memberitahumu kalau makananmu jatuh, kenapa kau harus memarahinya eoh ?"

Kurasa dia adalah ibunya. Wanita cantik yang menikah muda dan mempunyai anak saat usianya belum terlalu tua.

"Ah.. maafkan aku!" Kurasa aku baru sadar. Benar kenapa aku harus mengoceh tidak jelas pada anak kecil baik yang hanya ingin memberitahu kalau makananku terjatuh. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku..!" Aku berulangkali membungkuk menunduk sambil mengulangi kata yang sama, meminta maaf pada anak kecil dan wanita yang sekarang sudah menjauh sambil menggangeng tangan anaknya.

Ah kurasa aku sedang tidak waras. Belum siang tapi hari ini sudah terasa sangat menyebalkan. Yunho Hyung yang tidak mau mengantarku, jalanan macet yang membuatku duduk dikursi taxi selama hampir setengah jam dan lalu kelaparan. Dan lagi sekarang, ketika aku sudah sampai tujuanku, membeli roti baru satu gigitan tapi benda seperti spons itu sudah terjatuh dari tanganku karena betapa kagetnya aku dengan antrean panjang yang sedang duduk berjajar ingin bertemu dokter yang juga adalah dokter pribadiku. Sial. Kurasa dokter itu bukan hanya milik pribadiku. Ditambah lagi omelan ibu-ibu muda yang marah karena anaknya kubentak. Ah benar-benar menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Cepat sudahlah saja hari ini.

Lima belas menit aku menunggu belum juga masuk giliranku. "Satu.. dua.. tujuh.." Aku menghitung mereka yang duduk bersebelahan denganku. Mereka juga sedang menunggu gilirannya, masih ada tujuh orang didepanku sebelum masuk giliranku. "Ahh.. kenapa masih banyak sekali..."

"Ne Hyungie..?"

 _"Apa kau sudah kedoktermu?"_

"Ne.. aku sedang menunggu gliranku"

 _"eh ?.. Kukira kau sudah membuat perjanjian sebelumnya? kenapa sekarang masih menunggu gililranmu?"_

Damn. Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri. Benar, seharusnya aku membuat perjanjian saja sebelumnya agar aku tak perlu mengantre panjang seperti ini. Shit. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini.

"Ah.. ini gara-gara kau Hyung!"

 _"Eh? kenapa aku?"_

"Sudahlah, akan kututup! Bye!"

Kuputus, kumatikan dan kusimpan ponselku dalam saku celana. Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara, dengan Yunho Hyung ataupun siapa-siapa. Ah aku menyalahkan kebodohanku pada Yunho Hyung-ku, sebenarnnya bukan salahnya, namun karena dia membuat aku menjadi nomor dua dan menomor satukan pekerjaannya maka ini adalah salah dia.

.

Satu jam sudah aku duduk menungggu tapi masih belum juga tiba giliranku. Aku hanya duduk menahan kantuk. Dan sial, tambah satu hal lagi yang membuat aku semakin sebal. Seorang kakek-kakek disampingku duduk gelisah dan tak mau berhenti bergerak, sikuya berulang kali menyenggol tubuhku yang lelah. "Aisshhh.." Aku hanya bisa mendesis, berharap dia akan bisa berhenti bergerak dan diam. Tapi sial, orang tua ini masih saja bergerak-gerak sambil berulang kali melihat pada arah depan antrean, gilirannya adalah sesudah aku, dia mengantre dibelakangku terllihat sangat gelisah dan berulang kali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Kek.. ?"

"Ye..?"

Aku sudah akan menegurnya, tapi begitu dia menjawab, aku melihat wajah keriputnya. Sial. Mana bisa aku akan menegur orang tua seperti dia.

"Tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa!"

Aku menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah berada ditenggorokkanku. Kutarik nafas panjang menahan amarahku yang entah hari ini terasa seolah semakin meninggi darahku sedikit saja ada yang salah dengan sekitarku ingin sekali aku marah dan mengumpat.

Pukul 11:55 aku sudah berada pada urutan ketiga, setelah dua orang didepanku selesai menemui dokter maka akan tiba giliranku. "Ah.. cepatlah.. cepetlah.."

"Aku harap juga secepat itu,.."

Aku hanya menggumam, tapi kurasa kakek yang berada disampingku mendengarku yang sedang berbicara sendirian. Dia menjawab apa yang aku katakan.

"E..ehe..he" Aku hanya tertawa biasa. Tawa yang sejujurnya adalah tawa yang kubuat-buat. Tapi kakek itu tidak memberikan reaksi pada tawa anehku, dia sama saja seperti satu jam yang lalu, duduk gelisah sambil berkali-kali melempar matanya pada arloji antik yang dikenakannya, membuat aku tanpa sadar juga ikut menoleh pada jam tangan yang kukenakan, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat. Oh tepat sekali.

Kakek disampingku ini punya jahitan yang sedikit panjang pada ibu jarinya, mungkin dia datang kesini untuk memeriksakan lukanya itu, atau entahlah tapi melihat rajutan panjang pada ibujarinya sempat membuat aku bergidik nyeri. Pasti sakit sekali memiliki luka seperti itu.

"Kakek? apa anda punya perjanjian dengan dokter lain setelah ini ? Anda terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru.." Aku nekat melempar pertanyaan padanya. Kelakuannya yang duduk gelisah seolah sedang sangat terburu-buru mengejar waktu membuat aku jadi memperhatikannya, dan sekarang bertanya padanya.

"Iya, aku sedang terburu-buru.. Aku harus ke rumah sakit jompo setelah ini.." Jawabnya sambil menatapku dengan senyum.

"Rumah jom.. po ?" Aku bertanya ragu.

"Iya,aku harus ke rumahsakit jompo untuk makan siang dengan istriku.." Jawabnya lagi, setelah menyebut istrinya, senyumnya terlihat semakin mengembang indah. "Dia tinggal disana sudah 5 tahun ini dia menderita Alzheimer.." Kakek ini menjelaskan tanpa aku bertanya.

"huh..?" Aku bisa merasakan wajahku yang sekarang terasa sangat kaku. 5 tahun? di rumah jompo? itu adalah waktu yang lama dan Alzhei.. apa ? . "Apa istri kakek akan marah kalau kakek akan sedikit terlambat ?"

"Dia ... " Kakek ini memutus suaranya "Dia..." Masih belum juga melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Mungkin dia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang asing sepertiku. "... Dia sudah tidak lagi mengenali aku selama 5 tahun ini, dia juga tidak mengenali aku sebagai suaminya lagi"

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Bukan hanya wajahku, sekarang seluruh badanku terasa sudah benar-benar kaku . Aku tidak tahu akan menimpali kata apa pada kakek yang duduk disampingku ini. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang belum selesai menghinggapi wajahku.

"Dan kakek masih selalu kesana menemuinya tiap hari, walaupun dia sudah tidak lagi mengenali kakek ?" namun aku masih bertanya, kuharap dia tidak akan marah mendengar pertanyaanku, karena begitu aku selesai bersuara dia langsung kembali menatapku dalam.

Kukira kakek ini sudah akan marah, tapi dia malah tersenyum, lalu menyentuh pundakku. " Dia tidak mengenali aku, tapi aku masih mengenalinya!"

Aku berusaha kuat menahan air mataku setelah mendengar jawabannya. Cinta seperti ini. Cinta seperti yang dia miliki. Cinta seperti yang dia berikan pada istrinya. Cinta yang ingin aku punya. Bukan hanya tentang wajah atau raganya, bukan hanya tentang waktu atau keadaanya. Cinta adalah bagaimana menerima semua ketidaksempurnaan itu,bukan hanya tentang keromantisannya saja, dan pria yang sudah dalam masa tua yang berada didekatku ini sungguh memiliki semua itu, dia memiliki cinta sejati itu..

Untuk sejenak aku tenggelam dalam pikiran dalamku sendiri. Menerka, menerawang dan berandai aku akan memiliki orang dengan perasaan cinta seperti yang kakek ini punya, sebelum kemudian aku melihat Kakek ini kembali melihat pada arlojinya. "Aahh... aku pasti akan terlambat" Dia mendesah.

"Kakek ?"

"Ye ?"

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, meninggalkan kursi yang mungkin sudah menghangat karena bergesekkan dengan bagian bawah tubuhku. "Nde ..?" Dia bersuara lagi, wajahnya penuh pertanyaan, mungkin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksud.

"Jangan terlambat dan membuat istri anda menunggu lama.." Mengerti dengan yang aku ucapkan, kakek yang sudah tidak lagi tegap ini tersenyum lebar dan pindah duduk menempati tempat dudukku.

"gamsahamnida.. Gamsahamnida!" Ucapnya berkali-kali sambil mengelus pundakku saat aku sudah kembali duduk disampingnya. Kini aku menempati kursi yang semula adalah tempat duduknya. Aku kembali pada urutan ke empat setelah sebelumnya sudah berada di urutan ke tiga. Aku memberikan waktuku, dan giliranku pada kakek yang antrean sebenarnya adalah berada setelah aku. Aku mungkin akan berada sedikit lama lagi di tempat ini, tapi bukan lagi masalah, aku tidak pernah merasa sepuas ini setelah berbuat sesuatu, walaupun itu bukan hal besar. Aku tersenyum tanpa paksaan, penat yang sedari tadi merajai kepala serasa hilang sekarang semuanya ringan hanya karena aku berbicara dengan seorang kakek-kakek yang bahkan namanya tak aku kenal.

 _'Minnie-a ? Apa kau sudah selesai dengan doktermu ? Apa kau sudah makan ? Jangan lewatkan makan siangmu! Pasti pagi tadi kau tidak sarapan.. jangan pulang terlalu malam, Aku akan berada dirumah lebih awal malam ini.. Saranghae!'_

Setelah kurasakan benda tipis yang berada disaku celanaku bergetar, aku segera mengambilnya dan kudapati pesan panjang dari Yunho Hyung yang entah sekarang dia sedang berada dimanah.

"Ahhh... eotteohge ?"

Aku mendesah dan bertanya pada udara. Beberapa menit lalu aku merasa begitu hidup penuh syukur ringan dan tersenyum tapi kini aku kembali merasa seperti sedang diguyur badai salju. "Yunho Hyung.." Aku menggumamkan namanya. Orang ini..

Jung Yunho. Pemuda yang sudah lama kukenal, yang sudah lama pula hidup bersama denganku. Orang-orang diluar sana menyebut kami saudara, kakak-beradik, Band mate, dan sahabat dekat. Ada pula yang menyebut kami bukan hanya dua pria yang terikat dalam kontrak kerja yang disebut group band, atau boyband, atau.. duo band. Mereka menyebut kami pasangan, atau.. orang yang sedang berpacaran, kebanyakan dari fans kami yang menyebut kami seperti itu, selebihnya lagi orang-orang diluar sana lebih banyak menjodohkan Yunho Hyung dengan orang lain, dengan wanita ataupun pria yang mereka sebut sangat cantik, cute dan..wonderfull menurut versi mereka sendiri. Aku benci itu. Benci. Lebih sangat benci lagi ketika Yunho Hyung hanya diam tanpa memberi reaksi ketika para bibir diluar sana seenakknya saja menjodoh-jodohkannya.

 _'Kau tidak membalasku .. Apa kau belum selesai juga dengan doktermu ?'_

Pesan dari dia lagi. Jung Yunho. Kenyataanya dia memang adalah sudah seperti saudara, sahabat dekat dan dia.. Bandmate-ku. Tapi lebih dari itu, dia juga kekasihku. fans kami tidak salah. Ahhh... aku benci mengakui ini! Kenapa aku harus berpacaran dengan dia. Kenapa harus dia. Bisa kupastikan sekarang rambutku sudah teracak tidak karuan karena frustasiku sendiri, tanganku menari kasar dikepala, dan semua mata yang berada disekitarku, mereka memberi tatapan aneh.

"Ne Hyungie ?" Dua pesannya tidak aku balas, orang yang sedang kupikirkan ini menelphoneku dan membombardirku dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ne.. Aku masih di tempat ini..."

 _"Apa kau sudah makan siang ?"_

"Sudah!" Bohong, bahkan aku belum beranjak dari kursi yang sudah aku duduki hampir satu jam lebih ini. "Kenapa aku harus berbohong ? Aku benar-benar sudah!" Seperti dia tahu aku sedang berbohong, dia bertanya apa aku sedang berbohong.

 _"Baiklah, sampai ketemu malam ini, jangan pulang terlalu malam kau sedang tidak terlalu sehat, ara ?"_

"Ne, arasseo!"

 _"Um! akan kututup, Changminie saranghae...!"_

Iishhh aku benci suaranya yang dibuat-buat, mengalun memanjang namun tidak membuat nyaman.

.

.

"Hanya satu ?"

"Nde.. Kalau anda menginginkan lebih banyak obat, anda harus sakit lebih parah!"

Aishhh! petugas apotik ini keterlauan sekali, kalau saja tidak ada dinding kaca yang menghalangi aku dengannya pasti sudah kutarik kerah bajunya. Aku hanya bertanya singkat dia seperti sedang mengumpat didepanku. Kuharap dia akan segera sakit dan makan banyak obat! Aku menyumpahinya ? aku jahat ?. Terserah. Itu karena mulutnya yang seenaknya saja menganga.

Selesai dengan dokter yang hanya mengatakan aku hanya perlu banyak istirahat dan apoteker yang hanya memberiku satu obat, kini aku sudah berada jauh dari bangunan tinggi itu. Tapi aku masih belum mau pulang.

"Ah aku akan kemana ?" Kembali aku berbicara dengan udara, yang sekarang terasa begitu penat karena aku sedang berdiri ditengah ribuan orang. Seoul. Aku berjalan malas menyusuri jalan, dengan tanpa tujuan semua aktifitas pun sudah aku batalkan karena aku yang sedang tidak sehat badan. Tapi tetap, akan kemana sekarang aku berjalan ..

Berpapasan dengan puluhan orang yang semuanya kebanyakkan sedang berandengan tangan membuat aku kembali teringat pada kata-kata kakek yang kutemui di rumah sakit tadi. Cinta... Menikah. Ah menikah ? "Menikah ?" tanpa sadar aku bersuara keras kembali membuat orang-orang yang berada disekitarku menatapku aneh. Sial. Mungkin mereka mengira aku gila. tapi syukuri saja setidaknya mereka tidak mengenali aku adalah Shim Changmin DOng Bang Shin Gi yang mereka puja.

Menikah . Pasti orang tuaku juga menginginkan putranya untuk segera menikah juga, tapi dengan siapa ? wanita ? bahkan aku tidak memiliki teman wanita. Girls Generation, F(X), dan.. ah mereka hanya teman kerja. Teman dekat aku sama sekali tidak memilikinya. Satu-satunya yang sangat dekat hanya Jung Yunho, tapi aku tidak mugkin membuat jantung orang tuaku melonjak keluar kalau aku menikah dengan nya, mengakui kami sedang pacaran saja itu tidak mungkin kulakukan.

"Ah kau tidak berguna Shim Changmin, kau orang mati!" Ah. Aku hanya bisa mengutuk pada diriku sendiri.

Cinta. tapi.. masih perlukah aku menikah kalau aku sudah mempunyai cinta ? . Shit. Aku bahkan tidak yakin Yunho Hyung juga memiliki cinta sepertiku dan selalu akan mencintaiku.

.

.

.

Belum tengah malam aku sudah kembali ke tempat tinggal setelah seharian aku menggelandang dengan pikiran kacau tidak karuan. Kutekan nomor kombinasi pintu apartement tempatku tinggal dengan Yunho Hyung-ku. Sudah benar dan mulai kudorong pintunya.

 **GLEKK!**

Suara pintu yang tertahan dan tidak mau terbuka. Seseorang pasti sudah ada didalam dan mengunci pintunya. Tapi kenapa harus menguncinya kalau Yunho Hyung tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Damn. Dia pasti dengan orang lain didalam sama.

Kutekan tiga kali, belum juga pintu ini dibuka. Mulai kutekan berkali-kali bell pintu lagi, tapi belum juga terbuka.

"Dammit!"

Gosh!. Shit. Aku mengumpat pada wajah Yunho Hyung-ku, aku mengumpat bersamaan dengan pintu berwarna perak ini yang tiba-tiba terbuka lebar dan menampakkan wajah kecil dengan bibir berbentuk strawberry merah didepanku.

"Kau terburu-buru sekali, tidak bisakah menunggu sedikit lama ?" Suara dan pertanyaanya menyambutku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kenapa mengunci pintunya?" Aku berjalan melewatinya, dan dia dibelakangku menutup pintu.

"Karena.."

"Kau sedang dengan siapa ?"

"Kurasa hanya denganmu.." Yunho Hyung berjalan mendekatiku meninggalkan pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"eh?"

"Kau pulang lebih awal malam ini, aku suka!"

Bibir merahnya menempel pada dahiku. Sekilas namun sangat hangat. Sial. Dia membuat aku menunduk , menahan rasa maluku ditambah lagi rasa maluku pada diriku sendiri yang sudah beranggapan buruk padanya hanya karena pintu yang terkunci.

"Biasanya kau baru akan kembali memasuki rumah begitu jarum pendek itu menunjuk angka 11 dan bahkan lebih." Yunho hyung melirik jam dinding melingkar yang menempel di dinding putih rumah.

"..."

Benar juga, sepertinya dia benar-benar suka memperhatikan aku. ini masih jam 10 malam, biasanya aku akan pulang lebih malam dari hanya jam 10 atau 11 malam.

"Aku menguncinya karena aku tidak mau kau marah kalau kau tiba-tiba masuk rumah dan mendapati aku sedang berada diwilayah kekuasaanmu.."

"Huh?"

Aku melihatnya penuh pertanyaan, sedangkan Yunho Hyung tersenyum sangat manis disana. Berdiri di dapur didepan pot yang sedang mengepul. Dapur, dia menyebutnya daerah kekuasaanku. Hah orang ini, tidak pernah gagal membuat aku tersenyum.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekatinya, kulihat tiga buah piring berbentuk melingkar dengan tiga macam makanan disana yang semuanya adalah makanan kesukaanku, tersaji rapi diatas meja persegi diantara satu botol red wine dan dua buah gelas kaca. Yeoppoda. Aku tidak percaya dia yang sudah mempersiapkan ini semua.

"um? Ada apa ?"

Tangannya yang bergerak memutar mengaduk sup berwarna orange didepannya berhenti bergerak dan beralih menyentuh tanganku yang sudah melingkar ditubuhnya. Aku suka memeluknya dari belakang. Meletakan kepalaku pada bahu bidangnya.

"Tidak ada. hanya ingin memelukmu!"

Dia membuka tanganku yang melingkar diperutnya, lalu berbalik dan menatapku yang semula berada dibelakangnya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu ?" Dia menyentuh lembut rambut kepalaku.

Orang ini, sepertinya aku memang tidak bisa berbohong pada orang ini. Memang ada yang sangat menggangguku, tapi itu bukan orang jahat atau apapun melainkan kita. Semua tentang kita sangat menggangguku. Hanya tak akan mampu aku mengatakannya padamu.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya lapar. Cepat selesaikan aku menunggumu di meja.." Kupaksakan senyum termanisku keluar, tak ingin aku merusak perasaan indahnya malam ini hanya karena perdebatan yang aku rasakan sendiri.

"Um! Tunggu aku disana ne!"

.

.

Aku sudah menghabiskan makanan yang ada dipiringku, tapi masih banyak yang tersisa di tiga piring lainnya. Aku tidak merasa aku ingin memakannya habis, aku tidak mempunyai nafsu makan malam ini, menghabiskan yang ada dipiringku saja sudah kupaksakan karena aku tak ingin Yunho Hyungku kecewa kalau aku sama sekali tidak makan.

"Tidak perlu dihabiskan! aku tahu kau sedang tidak ingin makan, tinggalkan saja!"

Benar-benar diluar dugaanku. Apa orang ini benar-benar mengerti apa yang aku rasakan ? mengerti apa yang aku pikirkan ? Mengerti aku ?

"Maafkan aku kalau pagi ini aku yang tidak bisa menemanimu membuatmu kesal sepanjang hari.."

"eh.. aku." Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku harus menemui CEO dan juga manager kita, aku membahas tentang aktivitas group music kita selanjutnya. Aku meminta mereka memundurkannya, aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa bekerja dalam kondisi yang kurang sehat."

 **DEGG!**

Aku benar-benar dibuatnya bisu. Kini aku harus menelan kembali semua umpatan dan kata-kata kasarku, juga semua pikiran tidak masuk akalku pada orang yang sekarang sedang tersenyum padaku ini. Dia keluar rumah pagi tadi, dia.. demi aku ? tapi aku mengumpat kasar hanya karena dia tidak mau menemaniku. Bodo nya aku dan pikiran kurang sehatku.

"Changmin-ah ? Kau mendengarkanku ?"

Tangannya meraih tanganku yang masih berada diatas meja disamping makanan yang dimasakkannya untukku. Hangat. Dia menggenggam tanganku.

"Mianhe.."

"Huh?"

"Mianhe.. Hyungie.."

"Huh ? ada apa ?"

"..."

"Katakan.. aku tahu kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu ? Apa aku sudah membuatmu marah ?"

Matanya. Mata sipit yang sedang memandangku hangat. Menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Anni-ya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dokter bilang aku perlu banyak istirahat, aku hanya akan segera kekamarku saja."

Kutarik tanganku dari genggamannya, berdiri dan meninggalkannya yang masih duduk didepan makan malam kami. Tapi, Belum terlalu jauh aku melangkah dia sudah menarik kembali tanganku.

"Saranghae.."

Aku hanya menatapnya, menatap wajah yang sedang mengucapkan cinta.

"Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan, kuharap kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.." Suaranya lagi. Sial. Orang ini membuat aku berdiri didepannya dengan mata dipenuhi air, membuat pandanganku kabur dan wajahnya samar didepanku.

"Changmin-ah.. ada apa ? Katakan?"

Tangan hangat dengan jemari cantiknya sudah berada diwajahku. Mengusap halus air mataku yang tidak tahu kenapa hari ini aku merasa diriku begitu rapuh hanya karena mendengar kata-kata dari kakek yang kutemui hari ini.

"Mari hentikan ini!"

"Huh?"

Bibir Yunho Hyung-ku menganga mendengar ucapanku. Tangannya yang masih berada diwajahku mulai terasa bergetar pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan ?" Dia bertanya. Benar.. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sedang aku katakan. Apa yang aku katakan. Aku ingin memutuskannya? Kenapa ..

"Kau mencintaiku ?.. Apa kau masih mencintaiku kalau aku memakai pakaian lusuh, tidak lagi tegap jalanku dan tidak tahu lagi cara mengeja namamu ?" Kutarik tangannya yang masih menempel pada wajahku, kujauhkan tangan hangat itu dari diriku. "Kau mencintaiku ?.. masihkah kau akan mencintaiku kalau aku tak lagi bisa mengingatmu ?"

Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku. Aku terpengaruh oleh cerita kakek-kakek yang sempat mengobrol panjang denganku hari ini, membuat aku menginginkan sosok sempurna yang akan selalu mencintaiku seperti cara kakek itu mencintai istrinya, membuat aku mempertanyakan kesungguhan Yunho Hyung yang mengatakan dia mencintaiku, bahkan bodohnya lagi aku mempertanyakan hal ini setalah sudah sangat lama aku kenal, dan bahkan hidup berdua dengannya.

"Masihkah kau akan mencintaiku kalau aku bukan Shim Changmin yang sekarang berdiri dihadapanmu ..."

Dia terdiam. Yunho Hyung benar-benar terdiam. Dia hanya mendengarkan pertanyaan panjangku sambil menatap kaget pada diriku.

"Aku mencintaimu.. akan tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau memakai pakaian lusuh, tidak bisa berjalan tegap ataupun bahkan kau kehilangan kakimu aku akan tetap mencintaimu!" Suaranya membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding, menatap dia dengan gerakan bibirnya, pelan menjawab satu persatu pertanyaanku. "Aku tidak perduli kau akan atau tidak akan mengingatku, atau bahkan kau akan kehilangan ingatan tentangku sekalipun, aku tidak perduli. Selagi aku mengetahui itu adalah dirimu, selagi aku masih bisa melihat dan mengenalmu .. aku akan selalu mencintaimu, akan selalu mengatakan cinta padamu..."

Diam dan sepi diantara kami. Hanya bunyi denting jam dinding yang kudengar. Laki-laki yang berdiri didepanku yang kini menatapku dengan mata yang sudah mulai memerah ini, belum lagi mengucapkan kata lain. Aku sendiri hanya bisa diam dan menunduk. Aku dibuatnya diam dengan jawaban panjangnya. Jawaban yang memang sesunggguhnya jawaban itu yang ingin aku dengar.

"Dan.." Dia kembali membuat suara dan kembali membuat aku mengangkat wajahku, kembali menatap bandmate-ku. Bukan. Yuhno Hyung-ku. "Aku tidak akan mencintaimu kalau kau bukan Shim Changmin yang selalu bersamaku.. Karena aku hanya mempunyai satu rumah, yaitu Shim Changmin, dirimu!" Lanjutnya lagi dan sial ucapannya berhasil membuat satu titik air keluar meluncur dari mata sebelah kananku.

Dia pasti sudah gila. Atau dia pasti sedang bercanda saja. Tidak mungkin itu benar bukan ?.

"Changmin-ah .."

Dia mendekatiku. Tapi sial kenapa aku melangkah mundur. Ada apa denganku, apa yang masih aku inginkan darinya. Bahkan dia sudah mengatakan apa yang ingin aku dengar, dia.. menjadi sosok sempurna yang aku impikan. Tapi..

"Pabbo-ya! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan semua itu? Apa kau sudah kehilangan otakmu ?" Tidak. Apa yang aku katakan. "Hentikan saja ini, mari hanya menjadi sahabat atau saudara seperti yang orang-orang diluar sana kira, dan kau akan bebas menerima namja to yoeja yang mereka suka jodoh-jodohkan denganmu.." Tidak. Bodoh. Apa yang sudah aku katakan. Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar akan berkata 'iya' dan meninggalkan aku sendirian .

"Changmin-ah.. apa yang kau katakan?" Aku sudah akan membuatnya menangis kurasa. Sudah akan membuatnya frustasi dan sudah akan gila. Dia bertanya, menatapku tajam dan matanya memerah.

"kau mencintaiku?, huh.. sampai kapan? kau sendiri sadar bukan kita tidak akan selamanya begini ? lebih baik akhiri saja disini tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi!" Shim Changmin kau benar-benar bodoh. Bunuh diri sajalah dari pada kau terus membuat suara dan membuat pria yang berada didepanmu ini terluka. Lihat dia sudah akan mengeluarkan air mata. Sial. Mulutku terus saja berbicara, sementara kepalaku sudah tak ingin lagi memutar kata, hatiku.. bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia mau. Mungkin hanya aku tidak ingin terluka nanti saat aku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan orang ini, lebih baik saat ini, sakitpun saat ini agar aku akan lebih mudah menjalani hidupku nanti kalau saja aku akan benar-benar kehilangan orang ini, Yunho Hyung.

"Shim Changmin!" Yunho Hyung menyebut namaku. Meninggi suaranya mengeras dan seolah menekan seluruh udara yang ada diruangan tempat aku menatapnya. Kaku tubuhku, kaku pula lidahku. Suaranya seolah membuat aku lumpuh.

"Mwo-ya? Kau ingin marah ? Apa kau masih ingin mencintaiku ?" Tapi benar-benar lidah dan ego sialan. Aku masih mengeluarkan suara dan senyum ejekan.

"Aku mencint..."

"Lalu apa,.. kau mencintaiku? Benar kau mencintaiku .. lalu, apa kau juga akan menikahiku?" Benar. Mungkin hanya ini yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya sedari tadi. Benar. Kurasa aku baru menyadarinya. Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan pendek tapi aku terlalu 'malu' kurasa hingga akhirnya egoku mengetok kepala dan mulutku mengeluarkan kata-kata berlendir yang sungguh sebenarnya tak ingin aku katakan. Aku ingin tahu tapi aku tak ingin bertanya, aku ingin dia mengatakannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa dia akan selalu bersamaku? Karena aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Yunho Hyung berdiri dengan mulut tertutup rapat, tak menjawab pertanyaanku juga tak lagi mengeluarkan kata dia mencintaiku seperti beberapa menit lalu. Aku sedikit kecewa sekarang, kenapa dia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku seperti tadi. Dia hanya menatapku, tidak berkedip mata sipitnya , tidak bergerak lingkaran hitam matanya, tatapan dalam yang juga berhasil membuat aku diam. Yunho Hyung, mungkin bodohku akan benar-benar membuatnya pergi meninggalkanku. Seharusnya aku sudah cukup menerima dan bahagia saja dengan status dan hubungan kami saat ini, tapi aku masih menginginkan lebih, aku hanya ingin memastikan tak akan dia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri, karena.. Aku begitu mencintai pria didepanku ini. Jung Yunho.

.

.

Aku tidur membelakanginya, Yunho Hyung yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi duduk disisi lain ranjang. Duduk dibagian tubuh ranjang yang selalu menjadi tempatnya. Ranjanngku bergerak, kurasa dia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya.

Dingin. Tangan dinginnya meraih tubuhku yang masih memunggunginya. Tangannya menyentuh dan melingkar didadaku, membuat punggungku menempel dekat didadanya. Dia tidak berbicara, mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' seperti yang selalu dikatakannya pun tidak. Yunho Hyung, dia hanya mencium pundak belakangku sekilas dan meletakkan wajahnya disana, menempel pada tengkuk belakangku. Dingin. Bibirnya pun terasa dingin tidak hangat seperti malam-malam kemarin.

Untuk beberapa menit kami masih berada diam dengan posisi seperti itu, dia mendekatiku dan memelukku dalam tidurnya tapi sama sekali aku tak meladeninya. Aku menutup mata pura-pura sudah tertidur, aku tak ingin menyapa atau mengeluarkan kata. Katakan aku keterlaluan, atau suruh aku mati saja, terserah. Aku hanya masih malu untuk menatap wajah kecil dan manis itu setelah kata-kata yang sangat tidak masuk akal yang sudah aku katakan padanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat marah bahkan dia mendekati aku yang sedang mendiamkannya dan tidur memunggunginya.

Kukira Yunho Hyung sudahlah tidur, namun dia kembali bergerak dan bangun lalu turun dari ranjang meninggalkan aku yang sudah merasa hangat dengan pelukannya kini kembali berselimut dingin udara. Namun tidak lama, ranjangku kembali bergerak. Kurasa Yunho Hyung sudah kembali menaiki tempat tidur. Namun... Berbeda

"Bibir ini, kenapa harus berbentuk seperti ini ?" Dia beralih membaringkan tubuhnya didepanku yang sedari tadi memunggunginya. Bisa kurasakan dia pasti memiringkan tubuh panjangnya menghadapku yang masih menutup mata, tangan dinginnya menyentuh wajahku dan ibujari halusnya memainkan bibirku.

"Bibir ini.. kenapa harus berwarna merah muda seperti ini?" Dia masih berbicara sendiri, sementara aku masih berpura-pura lelap dalam tidurku.

"Bibir ini.. kenapa harus mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu ?"

Refleks kubuka mataku mendengar kalimat terakhirnya dan kudapati wajah tampan ini berada sangat dekat didepan wajahku. Dia tersenyum dan menatapku lembut.

"Mari segera menikah! Kau ingin aku mengundang semua orang atau hanya kita berdua saja ?"

"uh?" Bibirku sedikit terbuka, ingin mengeluarkan kata namun masih belum yakin aku akan berkata apa.

"Kau menangis lagi ..."

Jemarinya yang semula memainkan bibirku, kini beralih mendekati mataku yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan putih bening dari tiap sudutnya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Benar-benar tidak bisa. Jung Yunho dan kesempurnaannya membuat aku lemah didekatnya. Pastilah aku sudah gila kalau aku masih menginginkan lebih dan lebih darinya. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku impikan, dan pria ini satu-satunya orang yang memilikinya, dan aku sudah mendapatkannya.

"Hyung.." Hanya ini yang aku bisa. Memanggilnya.

"Ssstt.. Aku tahu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu..!"

Aku menyerah padanya. Bibirnya sudah bergesekkan lembut dengan bibirku. Dia tidak menarikku, tapi dia mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Memeluk tubuhku dan mencium lembut bibirku. Aku menyukai orang ini, menyukai harum tubuhnya, deru nafasnya, halus bibirnya, aku menyukai semuanya.

"Saranghae ne Changminnie.."

Suaranya lagi setelah melepaskan bibirku yang sudah terasa lama dijilatinya, namun wajahnnya masih berada sangat dekat didepan wajahku, dan tangannya masih melilit tubuhku. Jung Yunho. Orang ini selalu berhasil membuat aku meninggi dan tersenyum manis sudah seperti aku sendiri orang bahagia didunia ini.

"Nado saranghae.. Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Kembali kupejamkan mataku, kusembunyikan wajahku pada leher dingin Yunho Hyungku. Dingin yang kemudian tidak lama menghangat. Aku tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi, hanya kalau aku bisa aku hanya akan menghentikan waktu sebentar saja, agar aku bisa tetap seperti ini. Memeluk tubuh dari orang yang kucintai.

.

.

.

Aku mungkin tidak banyak mengerti tentang orang ini. Shim Changmin, Pemuda menggemaskan yang menjadi kekasihku, yang menjadi rumahku. Tapi aku cukup mengerti akan diriku sendiri yang sama sekali tak menginginkan orang yang sedang kupeluk ini mengeluarkan airmata walau hanya setitik saja.

"Jangan mandi menggunakan air dingin lagi.."

"Kau tahu ?"

"...um! Tubuhmu terlalu dingin malam ini!"

"Baiklah, tidak akan lagi!"

Aku mungkin tidak banyak mengerti tentang dia, tentang orang yang sedang menyusup dileher dinginku, tentang apa yang dipikirkannya , tentang apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Tapi aku sangat mengerti akan diriku sendiri yang tak akan pernah mau kehilangannya. Tidak akan bisa. Aku akan terus memeluknya sampai tak akan lagi ada celah dan jarak diantara aku dan dia. Shim Changmin, bagaimana mungkin aku akan menjalani hidupku kalau bukan dengan dia. Aku tidak meminta lebih, hanya kalau aku bisa, aku ingin menghentikan waktu sebentar saja agar kami bisa tetap seperti ini, agar aku bisa tetap memeluk tubuh orang yang kucintai. memilikinya tanpa batas, sampai nanti, sampai... mungkin hanya mati yang bisa menyudahi. Panggil aku terlalu mengada-ada atau sudah gila, tidak apa-apa. Kenyataanya aku tidaklah bisa kalau tidak dengan dia, bibir merah muda dengan telinga aneh, tubuh tinggi namun seperti gampang sekali sakit hati. Shim Changmin. Aku ingin selalu bersama orang ini, menjaga orang yang aku cintai.

"jalja ne sarang..."

oOOOo

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Aww.. aku kira ini akan menjadi cerita yang lumayan pendek, tapi ternyata lumayan panjang juga. A ha ha^^**

 **But well.. this is .. is the end of the story yang sengaja dibuat hanya dari sudut pandang Changmin sendiri, dan yup menyisipkan sedikit Yunho's POV disana. Gak ada alasan khusus kenapa aku lebih suka nulisnya hanya dari sudut pandang Changmin sendiri, mungkin karena Changmin is cuter than Yunho jadi menyenangkan untuk berpura-pura menjadi Changmin. E he he**

 **Sebelum aku mengerjakan/publish FF selanjutnya, aku akan sangat senang membaca reviews/koreksi/komentar kalian dulu, so feel free to write your comment bellow ^^ Terimakasih *BowCloseToToe**

 **Well.. See ya on my next FF ∩_∩**


End file.
